Potatoes and other tubers, vegetables, crops and produce are typically held in large storage facilities after harvest to maintain quality and provide a uniform supply of product to market. Modern potato storage facilities, for example, can often hold more than 20,000 tons of potatoes in piles as high as 20 feet. These piles, however, can generate considerable heat from respiration of the potatoes. One ton of stored potatoes, for example, can generate about 2 BTUs of heat per day. For this reason, conventional storage facilities typically include ventilation systems for cooling the potatoes. In addition, these facilities typically include systems for controlling the air temperature and humidity to prevent excessive dehydration, decay, and the development of high sugar concentrations in the potatoes. Table potatoes, for example, are typically stored at about 40°−45° F. and about 95% relative humidity, while potatoes for making chips or French fries are typically stored at about 45-55° F. and about 95% relative humidity. Maintaining the humidity in potato storage facilities at, e.g., above 90% can significantly reduce shrinkage and corresponding profit losses. Potatoes in these conditions are still susceptible to spoilage and rot. Conventional crop storage facilities may use one or more treatment agents (e.g., chlorine dioxide gas) released into the air inside the facilities and directed toward the stored crops. However, the production and/or release of the treatment agents may be significantly inhibited or prevented by the conditions in which potatoes are typically stored.